Me and you
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: Little everyday Percabeth. No Prachel, although Rachel is thrown in. Fun little scenarios that make up a story-JUST READ IT! No real plot yet. tell me what I should do!  review   Sorry for the summary, it stinks, I know  T because I'm uber paranoid.
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**This is a super random idea I've had in my head for a while. I'm not sure how long it'll be, or if there will be a real plot line...the first bit is essentially fluff-Percy/Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel are not my creation. Neither is PJO. boo hoo.**

I was walking down one of the simple neighborhoods in Manhattan. You could see the Empire State Building from here, and the rivers weren't far. Everywhere you looked, the yard was littered with toys, showing that many families lived here. I indulged in a quick fantasy. Me coming home in a new car-to us- Percy coming out to greet me with a kiss and a hug. Then kids, with his hair, my hair, his eyes. I sighed as my fantasy drifted away. First I had to hear from him.

I had sort of told, or showed him how I felt. At that time, he and Annabeth had been fighting **(just pretend)** and I thought it was the perfect opportunity for me to step in. I had liked him for a while, and Annabeth didn't deserve him. Stupid blond. ugh. Percy is too sweet and carefree for that uptight Athena girl.

Then I came across a house devoid of toys. The lawn was messy though, full of leaves. No toys, obviously no kids. I could see Percy living here. It was a simple two story cottage. A porch was in the front, and a small garage. The driveway was cracked asphalt. Nothing fancy, but this place was obviously some one's happy place. You could almost feel the love oozing out of it. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but I know thats how it would feel when Percy and I lived here. If we lived here. My dad would totally give us money to let us nicer place... Then a young man stepped out. He had black messy hair like Percy, and I can't help but smile as I thought about him. The guy grabbed a rake from the little garage and began to rake the yard. Kind of halfheartedly, in my opinion. Then I see someone pull up in the drive way. The guy waves, and I'm guessing the person in the car waves back. I don't see the person again until there is movement on the porch. It was too dark to make out any features, so I still don't know if its a guy or a girl. The guy outside turned and said something to the person on the porch. The two talked for a while until the second person disappeared. Looking closer, I think that IS Percy. He's the right height, and everything he is doing is suddenly familiar. I think I know Percy better than I know myself. I wonder if he and Sally moved? Huh, just as I am getting ready to yell and say hi, when the person from the porch comes out, and I swallow my greeting.

As much as I would like to believe that is Sally, or Percy's long-lost sister, I know Sally doesn't have curly blond hair, nor does Sally have that body. No offense Sally. I didn't have that either, no matter how much I pray and dream. And Percy's sister would never look like that.

I can feel the tears welling up as Percy and Annabeth sit there talking, doing a little bit of raking. Then they kiss, and chase each other, and do a bit more raking. Mostly throwing leaves at each other, until it is dark, and they both go inside. I can see a light turn on, and after about 5 minutes, smoke begins filling the house. Percy never could cook. The sound of their laughter filters through, and the tears come, unbidden.

I guess Percy doesn't love me like I wanted him to.

**A/N: I'm gonna do Percy and Annabeth's POV too**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth told me I had to get the leaves raked up by the time she came home from Olympus today. Its Saturday, and I procrastinated. Honestly, I was unpacking more of our stuff. You don't realize how much stuff you have until you have to pack it and unpack it. I'm finding stuff I'd forgotten about.

Annabeth and I just moved into this house about 3 weeks ago. Barely half of our stuff is unpacked. When I looked up and saw Annabeth would be home soon, I knew I needed to look like I had at least made an effort at raking. So I stepped outside to get the rake and start my job. I can always see kids playing in the yards next door, and I can't help but wonder if Annabeth and I will ever get there...

I don't know. I just want to spend as much time as possible with her.

Annabeth's car drives up the driveway. I wave. She rolls her eyes at me, but waves back happily. I'm thrilled she's home safe. Even though I know she can take care of herself, what if there was a car accident or something? I shake myself mentally, and continue raking.

I hear the front door close and look up to see Annabeth on the porch. She has a glass of tea in her hands. Steam is rising from the top.

"Thanks for boiling the water for me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with a smile

"No problem Wise Girl, I knew you would need it after working on Olympus." I grin. She grins back

"Only you know me that well Percy."

"I should hope so."

"Why aren't you raking?"

"You are distracting me."

"I'm not trying to."

"But you are. Grab the rake in the garage and help me."

Oddly enough, she complies, leaving to get the rake from the connecting door in the house to the garage.

As soon as she comes out, my hear skips a beat. She is like the most gorgeous thing I've seen.

"Love you Annabeth"

"Love you Percy."

We rake for maybe 45 seconds until we get distracted. By distracted, I mean I accidentally kissed her-yes, accidentally. I didn't mean to,...I just did-. Then the threw leaves at me, and we got in a leaf fight. By the time we were done, we had made no progress.

"I'm hungry." I told her.

"You are always hungry." She said

"No I'm not! But I bet your hungry."

"Nope." Her stomach contradicted her words. We both laughed as we went in the kitchen to see what we could attempt to make for dinner.

We found some cold mac'n'cheese, and we put it in the microwave. Then we got distracted again. This time is was Annabeth's fault. Not mine.

In the end, we decided to eat fruit. This is our normal meal. Annabeth had a garden going, and we always went to the grocery store together to pick out the week's fruit.

We ate infront of the TV, softly alerting us of the what was going on in our world. But that wasn't my world. My world was next to me, under a blanket, snug against my chest.

Annabeth is my world.

Annabeth's POV:

I got up this morning and got ready for work. It was a Saturday, so I had work on Olympus. I dressed in old jeans, and comfy t-shirt. I kissed Percy good-bye in the kitchen after breakfast of cereal, and toast. Percy smiled.

"Have fun, be safe, I'm in love with you."

"Rake the leaves, don't do anything stupid, I'm in love with you." I called back. I always smile when we say our little mantra. We always say 'I'm in love with you' because saying 'I love you' is something you would say to your sister, or mom. Not the person you love, and cherish. Not your boyfriend.

Percy always told me to be safe. Once I asked him why.

_"I know you can take care of yourself, but you can't control other people. I don't want you to get hurt because of some other idiot."_

I always tell him not to do anything stupid, because he is prone to doing such things. I'm smiling by the time I get to Olympus. I know the smile won't last, (since the gods are not the easiest of people to work for or with). Oddly enough, my brain still finds time to think about Percy, and it always brings a smile on my face.

I can practically feel my mother's emotions. She's happy I'm happy, but still sour about my choice in boyfriends. Poseidon is like Percy in the fact that he is cheerful, and he has grown to love me. I think I've grown to love him too...

Thankfully, the day is over fairly quickly, and I'm soon driving home.

I've always loved the sound of that word, but it is especially good when Percy is part of my home...gods I love him, -am in love with him-.

As I reach our house, I see Percy raking. I didn't expect him to do it, but seeing him trying makes me happy enough. I thought I saw a flash of uncharacteristic red..It might be leaves, but it looked more like hair color... oh well.

I pull up in the driveway, and Seaweed Brain waves cheerfully. I roll my eyes at him and wave back. Secretly, I'm just as happy as he is. I walk inside and hear the tea-kettle whistling. I can't help but smile when I see some empty boxes by the back door. Instead of raking, Percy decided to unpack more. That was probably more helpful...but back to my tea. Percy had been a sweetie and boiled the water, so the tea would be ready when I got home. Instead of coffee, I had tea to calm me down. Percy knows me so well.

I wrap my hands around the warm cup and walk out to the porch. As soon as Percy hears the door shut, he turns around. We have a conversation, but I'm so Percy-deprived, I can't really focus. Plus, I'm super tired. In the end, I find myself going to get a rake, and walking out to help Percy.

Suddenly, my energy is increased. Maybe I saw our fight coming. But I know I'm gonna have fun. And I do.

After Percy is done kissing me, we throw leaves at each other, and chase each other around like we are crazy...which we are.

Soon, its dark, and you can see the stars. We go inside to try and make dinner. Percy finds some cold macaroni in the refridgerator, which we put in the microwave for 45 minutes. We always figured we could take it out earlier...but we got a little distracted.

As much as Percy may like to believe, it wasn't my fault. Percy could just have easily stopped kissing me, as I could have stopped kissing him. But it doesn't really matter that much.

We will just have fruit like we normally do. Melons, berries and pineapple. Yum plus some vanilla yogurt.

We cuddle up on the couch under a quilt. Both of us are in sweat pants and t-shirt/tank tops. I'm snuggled against Percy's chest, paying only a quarter of my attention on the TV telling me the news. Normally, I'm really interested in the news, but not now. I am only paying another quarter of my attention to my food.

The other half of my attention is focused completely on the guy next to me.

Seaweed Brain

Percy

The man I love.

**Okey dokey. I think I'm gonna continue with this...I've had an idea for this story for a really long time, but I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! (hint) that button down there would help you, so , PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF ITS FLAMES, OR LOVE NOTES OR WHAT. JUST DON'T BE A CREEPER. GIVE ME FEEDBACK! This was fun to write. I don't think theres going to be a real plot line. Maybe farther on.**

**Lots of jealousy, maybe a little heartbreak, but a whole lotta love.  
check out my other story "Love Pentagon" if you get a chance!**

**'DrEmr**


	2. Sunday:Waking up tobreakfast?

**So theres really no excuse for how long I've been gone, so I'm not even gonna try. School, family, laziness etc. Sorry. Please enjoy and don't hate on me. Review, and there will hopefully be more updates at more regular intervals. (Heads up, I'm thinking of discontinuing or at least putting "Love Pentagon" on Hiatus. It just aint workin' out.)**

**P.S. They are in college, this story really has no guidelines or boundaries. It'll jump around. Follow along if you can!**

Annabeth POV:

I woke up feeling oddly cold, and alone. I roll over and notice Percy isn't there. Looking over at the clock, I can see that its already 9:20. No matter that its Sunday, Percu and I were planning on doing something today, before we have to go back to school tomorrow. Sighing, I roll out of bed and pull on a sweatshirt over my tank top and sweat pant ensemble. I pad across the worn and creaking floor barefoot. Down the stairs to the kitchen, where I hear hissing and the smell of bacon and eggs greets me. Percy is cooking and actually succeeding.

When he sees me come in, he smiles. "Mornin' Wise Girl" he says, before quickly going back to the pancakes I had no idea he could make.

"Percy! Why didn't you tell me you could cook?" I ask. Truly, if I had known my boyfriend could cook, I wouldn't have been surviving of fruit and yogurt this long.

"I didn't know I could. Without you to distract me, its easy. Guess I picked up a few things watching my mom cook for 18 years." He said grinning. "Sid down, and I'll give you some breakfast."

For once, I listen, and obediently sit down. While Percy appears to expertly be finishing breakfast, I can't help but think on our good fortune to find this house. Its near college for both of us, and was ridiculously cheap...thanks to knowing the gods. We had wanted a place for ourselves, since we are so in love. (We've both happily acknoweldged this fact), but were having trouble finding one to fit in our budget and meet our needs. This one was as close as it got. So with a little help from Mom and Dad (Paul and Sally, Frederick and Step-mom chipped in too, although the majority was the Olympians) we had a house. I think it was part of a thank you for saving olympus type thing. But who am I to argue?

"Breakfast is served" Percy says as he hands me a plate heaped with scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. A similarily heaped plate is in front of him. "Now all that is left is to see if it actually tastes as good as it looks..." Percy mumbles. I smile and dig in. Promptly, I gasp.

"Perseus Jackson, this is delicious. You are always cooking dinner, now!"

"I guess we'll stop at the grocery store on the way home." He says.

"Of course!"

Two hours later, after cleaning our plates and getting into a soap fight (who knew washing dishes could be so fun?), both of us are showered and ready to go out. For once, I spent some time on my outfit. I want to look nice. The final product is a pair of dark skinny jeans, red balled flats and navy and white striped long sleeved teeshirt pair with a vest. Kinda sailor-y, but cute, I think. I remember being thrilled at finding this stuff for under 20 bucks. Gotta love consignment stores.

I walk downstairs with my slightly damp hair swishing around me, to find Percy swinging the keys to the car while waiting for me. Abruptly he stops and grins. Apparantly, my look is met with a certain amount of approval. Looking at him, he cleans up nicely. A dark grey thermal shirt and jeans so old, they look in style. Sneakers complete the look of "I'm so cool, I don't care". But he has no idea that thats how he comes off. Which I love about him. Again, consignment shops rule.

"You look gorgeous Annabeth." He says, as he holds the door open to the garage for me.

"Thanks, Perce. You don't look too bad yourself." I grin, while he rolls his eyes.

"I compliment you, and you still manage to make me feel like an idiot."

"Its part of my charm." I say.

"Yeah, just get in the car, oh beautiful girlfriend o mine."

"With pleasure."

**Rather short. Next chapter will be more of their day. I'm starting a new story, so beware of slow updates. Of course, reviews help give me reason to write. Even if it hasn't seemed to work in the past. I'm SO sorry. I'll be better now, never fear. Come September, though, all bets are off.**

**Love y'all!**


End file.
